


那个松川说他饿了

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 松川一静想吃草莓大福
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 19





	那个松川说他饿了

这家伙长得好像个草莓大福。

一年级刚入部的时候松川就觉得花卷那一头短发与其说是红棕色不如说浅得有点接近粉色了，要是非要找个词语去形容的话，可能是甜品系还是奶油系，说不好，反正松川当时只觉得自己有点饿了，想吃东西。

三年级第一学期部里循例体能测试，两个人刚好分一个组，仰卧起坐跪在垫子前给花卷计数的时候，两手压着他的腿，看着他那团粉色的脑袋一次又一次像自己靠近，突然间脑海里就出现了今早上学的时候在电车站口那家和菓子店的玻璃柜里摆着的草莓大福。

其实，松川不爱吃甜的东西，花卷倒是青城排球部的甜品部部长担当，不仅吃甜点很在行，亲手制作的泡芙大概可以秒杀市面上若干的店。

不过松川认为作为一位普通的男子高中生，真要在这些对身体无益处的东西里面选一个，他宁可选起士汉堡，至少听起来比岩泉挚爱炸豆腐还感觉健康点。

不过，此时此刻他真的有点想吃草莓大福。

粉色像是露出的草莓的尖端，比寻常男生要白的肤色像是奶油，要命，脸颊居然还是圆鼓鼓的。

计时快到最后十秒了，前面还很轻松地起身的花卷稍微放慢了速度，同时调整着气息，脖子耳朵都慢慢的爬上了一点点不明显的红色。

呼——

每次起身靠近时松川都听着他的呼吸声，先是提醒他的胃里空空的感觉，接着慢慢地是从心底里还有按着他的双腿的手心传来的痒，将手指向着花卷的小腿内侧稍微移动了一点，按到了肌肉的线条处，鼻尖感受到了恰好起身的花卷呼出的热气。

还没轮到自己的体测，没有热过身的身体却已经维持在了温度偏高的状态，松川面无表情低着头将喉咙口处酥麻的感觉咽回去。

计时结束的哨声同时响起来。

盘腿坐在垫子上的花卷抬头问松川自己做了多少个。

在毫无防备的状态下被草莓大福的上目线给征服了的家伙微妙槽点太多了一点，懒洋洋地回了一个数字，用手偷偷按了一下自己的胃。

饿，好像是真的饿了。

磨磨蹭蹭在更衣室留到了最后，低头看了一眼自己两腿间不太安分的东西，松川皱着眉头拍上了柜门，却对上了两手交叉靠在柜门上勾了勾嘴角看过来的花卷的眼睛。

彻底完了。

日常不动声色的表情还看不出任何破绽，饭意识到裤裆支起小帐篷的瞬间，松川只能是立刻侧过身将左腿抬起来一点点，试图掩饰自己的反应。

「真是少见，你居然留得比那个及川还晚。」花卷顺手摸出口袋里的手机一边看着一边说，「你刚刚说饿了，要不要吃个拉面再回去？」

停下来。

不要再说话了。

视线几乎无法从正在说着话的嘴唇上移开，是什么味道的，是甜的吗，是草莓味的吗，是奶油味的吗，是柔软的吗，他很想知道，食欲通常不那么旺盛的松川一静比任何时候都要饥饿。

「喂，你在发什么呆？」花卷抬起头，伸出手在松川的脸前晃了两下。

什么是极限呢，松川深呼吸了一下紧紧抓住眼前人的手腕，高举过头顶，脊背撞上金属制的柜门，听到了晃动的响声，顶层上摆着的旧横幅架子从边上滚下来，居高临下这样看着他。此刻，花卷贵大，自己的队友，自己的同级生，眼眸里只有一个人。

「松川你……？」

几乎是被身高略高一些身材也更壮的松川的影子整个笼罩了一样，一条腿无意间顶上他的大腿之间，绝对不应该在这个境况下立起来的玩意让花卷明白了松川眼神里的迫切不是对着食物的。

或者说，只是把他当成了食物。

「不要说话。」

松川的声音是低沉的，仿佛顺着耳朵在人的脑海中蔓延开。是酥酥麻麻的，宛如吃了一整颗奶油泡芙的感觉。

眼神低垂着的花卷的睫毛也像是发色一般的浅色，维持住最后的理智的那根弦在他的腿碰到自己大腿内侧的时候一下子断开了，闭上眼睛微微低头先是吻上他的左眼，然后是眉心，接着是右眼。

僵硬的身体在亲吻落到唇上的一刻放松了下来，被抓住的手腕没有再用力有反抗的意识，花卷口中本来含着的一颗水果味的硬糖被对方灵巧的舌头卷了过去，然后又再回到自己这里来，已经化掉一半的糖，逐渐在两个人的喘息声中融成了糖浆，连带着嘴角流出的津液全被舔了干净。

将一只手放下来，只用一只手抓着他的两手腕，手指沿着敞开着的队服下摆慢慢抚摸上腹部的肌肉，指尖轻点着，逐渐逐渐向上，捏住似乎很是敏感的乳尖，花卷低下头发出了一声低低的呻吟，然后又抬眼看向松川，眉头微蹙的样子像是有些不满又像是在要求更多。

松川将这呻吟声一并又吞入，加深了亲吻的动作，同时指尖搓揉着的力度也加大了。一只手困不住的两只手早就逃脱了出来，一手勾住自己的脖子，另一只则是直接挑开队服运动裤的松紧带伸进去，毫无经验可言的握住了早就按耐不住的阴茎，指尖上的茧摩擦过龟头，沾上了些湿润的液体。

「看来还是要我来帮你啊。」凑在了松川的耳边，花卷一边笑着一边撸动着。

「那你的呢？」说话的同时将指尖抵在花卷刚刚腿间在勃起的东西的顶端，「这么快就不行了？」

「喂……你……靠你太狡猾了……」如同草莓一般的粉色爬上了脸颊，「啊……嗯……你……」

一看就是连自己撸这种事情都没做过的花卷被松川完全拿捏在手心里，以为已经做得够到位了，然而发现松川的下面依旧还没有能射出来，可他却像个没出息的童贞一样早早地投降了。

弄得满手都是精液，松川绕过花卷的腰间从后方探入，从未被开发过的后穴连指尖都无法吞进去，借着他自己的精液的润滑作用，先是慢慢地纳入了一个指节。

「唔！」他睁大了眼睛，身子颤了一下，腿也发软。

这样就只好是扶着花卷在更衣室的长椅上躺下，裤子被褪下，两腿打开的姿势实在过于羞耻，他两手捂住了自己的脸，整个人红彤彤的真的越来越像草莓大福了。轻轻抓过他的手，亲吻着他的手心，松川说：「我希望你看着我。」

松川无比地迷恋那双眼睛里只有他一个人的时刻。

不紧不慢地做着扩张，在确定应该不会太痛的时候，他再次吻上花卷的唇，舔着他自己咬破的下嘴唇，呼吸间隙提醒了一声：「我要进去了。」

「嗯，」刚刚回应完便被超乎寻常的异物感给吞没了，「啊！」

「对不起，」松川立刻道歉，「第一次一定会有些难受……」

「没有，」花卷眨了眨眼试图将眼角的生理性眼泪给掩饰过去，「我没有这么……这么娇气。」

「那我动了。」才开始只是试探性地抽插，被对方的喘息声影响了之后松川便肆意了一点。

像是被奶油包裹了一样，脑海里还是身体上都是黏而腻的，甚至是甜到发晕的，两个人紧紧贴合在一起了，融合了，合为一体了。手抚摸过那头近乎于粉色的卷毛，恶趣味似的轻轻咬了一下花卷圆鼓鼓的脸颊。

终于是在最后一次抽插的时候射了出来，忍耐了太久的欲望浓厚过了头，射出的白浊甚至还沾到了花卷的肚子和胸口，俯下身来一点一点替他舔掉，在舌尖扫过早就有些红肿的乳尖时停下来，轻轻吮吸了两下，又用舌头打着圈。

前额发被他一把扯住，花卷撇着嘴说：「你够了吧。」

捏着他的下巴含住他的下嘴唇，然后慢慢松开，松川笑起来说：「留到以后再吃也可以。」

没有备用队服的花卷只能是暂时套上了松川的，外套没什么差别，只是裤腿稍微长了一点点。松川蹲下来替他把裤脚卷了两层，又顺便用手指捏了一下花卷的脚踝关节。

红着脸立马躲开，花卷抱着自己的单肩包指着松川说：「别……别得寸进尺啊，你这工口的家伙。」

「走吧，吃拉面。」松川站起来拍了拍他的头，打开更衣室的门走了出去，而这会儿他又下意识地抚上了自己的胃。

嗯，现在好像是饱了。


End file.
